Loved By A Dream
by Lilith Blackmoon
Summary: Ghost Adventures holds a best poems contest. who better than I to be the lucky winner? what would someone or I do in this situation? this is compose of a daydream i pretty much have daily that zak walks in, asks for me, and says we are going on an investigation with the whole crew. no, im not really as old as the person in the story, but i put myself in that point of veiw
1. Prologue

_**Hello!**_** ok, so, I wrote this fan fiction awhile back and decided to edit it and post it on here. I have chapter 1 ready, but it needs editing. BTW, I know I don't get to the point fast enough in the prologue, but I promise you, its for a good reason! I want you to get to know the character and how she thinks and feels about things happening around her.**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

I sat bored as hell in my social studies class. Sad thing was it was only my 3rd class of the day and I wanted to go and take a nap already. I had no choice but to take it this semester since I didn't have enough credits yet for it. I can't believe I have to suffer through 3 semesters of shit about places none of us will ever care to know about or go to.

Why can't we learn about real countries worth caring about? Like England, Ireland, or Scotland. Those are countries people wanna visit, not the shit-holes they call Iraq, India and Afghanistan, which I need to say honestly, I'm tired of hearing how we are fighting them and about how they are all hurting bad with a bad economy. Well, so are we! Our economy is totally fucked over now too and, no it's not Pres. Obama's fault, it's our own god damn faults 'cause we don't know how to fucking save our money! I just want to stop hearing people whine about how our countries shit, and how this other country is shit, 'cause I gotta be honest, I don't give a fuck. Yea I know I am ranting but can you blame me? I am so tired of learning about the same stuff.

Yea, I know, I'm ranting, but don't worry, this story will get interesting, very quick. Let me show you who I am, and it will help this whole story, go a lot smoother.

Because of the boring classes I tend to take to my drawing instead. This semester I took art again because I can't seem to fucking get the noses right, they always end up crooked. I try to pay attention once in a while, so that I'm not caught doing my art, or rearranging my portfolio, and so I don't fail the class. I honestly did the same thing all the way through school. I always hated social studies unless it was talking about somewhere possibly haunted, or unless it had to do with the UK or Egyptian mythology.

Thankfully, college isn't the worst thing in the world. Because once you turn 21, this college lets you through parties with alcohol, and what's awesome, is I'm 23, almost 24. But of course you get your own personal guard to let people in and out, mostly to keep the underage people out which sucks if you have friends younger than you, and sucks even more if you dorm roommate is under 21 or if you are but your roommate isn't… long story short though, college will be an asshole and a half, or it could be the coolest place on earth.

I was awaiting my phone to buzz in my pocket. I was waiting for an email that said "congratulations you won the GAC Fan Poem Contest!" in which I would win from my poem I had submitted. I thought about it in my head all day, wondering if I should have proof-read it just one more time; a 5th time couldn't hurt, right?

_"Help you understand me"_

_Here lies my hopes and dreams because you still don't seem to notice me_

_I am still just a girl, just another fan still invisible_

_So why is it so hard for you to notice me? Am I really so invisible you see right through me?_

_Well I stare into you, and I see into you, because I am no fool._

_I am not invisible, I am unique so look into my life I'll give you a peek._

_At one point I had hopes and dreams, until I caught reality and you passed through me_

_To you I'm still invisible, and this makes me cry and more vulnerable_

_I battle bullies every day, through the thick fog and gray_

_I have dealt with broken homes and torn families, but those never broke me_

_You gave me hope to battle the bullies to keep fighting and to keep going._

_I have lost so many friends, those good and bad, and yes this made me very sad_

_But then you can't seem to find the one you love most, and then you realize you will forever be invisible to the man who has seen ghosts._

I knew I had no chance in the world, but I sent it in anyways. I was really nervous though. What would I do if I did win? What if I have to pay money though? I didn't wanna be thinking about all those things right now but I couldn't help it. My own written words scattered through my brain, while others tried to force them back, replacing them with something more complex.

_Dang it I should've changed that word…_

_Damn it that didn't sound right at all…._

_They're going to look at it and laugh I just know it…_

_Maybe I should send in my other one… no no no that one was terrible… well, then again…_

I couldn't stop yelling at myself in own my own head. I hated being so anxious, and so hopeful about something of this proportion. I'm just a silly girl trying to live out her exotic fantasies, and I rarely stop to realize they will never happen. For crying out loud! I'm in love with Captain Hook! (The new one of course). I thought I could have a life with men much too old for me. But Zak, he, he was complete bliss, and the first time we… well, you will know soon. I promise.

But think about it, the contest was if you won, you got to spend an entire week with GAC interviewing and gathering info about the location, then on the last day you would go on their investigation with them. Just thinking about being alone with Zak in the dark gave me bad dirty thoughts, but who could help it?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please comment and review and follow the story! It will be fantastic I promise!**

**poem was written by me, I may insert more poems, possibly at the beginning, kind of explaining or summing up how the character is feeling let me know if that would be cool to do.**


	2. Chap 1: He Found Me

**ok, I really hope that you guys love this, its my first REAL Fan Fiction I have done, so bare with me on this.**

**ENJOY! comment and reviews are EXTREMELY welcome and needed!**

* * *

_**"He found me...**_

_**he actually** **found**** me...**_

_**my angel...my hero...**  
_

_**he has finaly come to rescue me**_

_**so now, maybe, my soul will be set free**_

_**I can break through my walls of travesty**_

_**I can finally fly away with him, my hero, my owm angel,**_

_**and continue into my blissful dreams..."**_

The professor is giving another boring ass lecture I tend to tune in and out of. I heard some bits about the culture in India, and once Ii heard the country's name, I grabbed out my notebook and drawing journal and started drawing Zak Bagans again. A tear somehow escaped my eye and fell upon the paper._God! I'm such a big baby, how am I possibly crying over him? I don't even feel sad! _I then realized, it was from me yawning moments before, casing my eyes to swell up and water to infiltrate them.

Someone walks in, but, as if I'm paying any attention. I stick to my drawing and try my best to fix the travesty I try to say is a nose, but then again when you're sitting there trying to draw Zak Bagans and you're trying to get his hair and nose right, it's always gonna be bitch getting that greatest perfection.

"Um excuse me sir, you aren't supposed to be in here, I am in the middle of a lecture," the professors voice rang through and suddenly everyone starts chattering around. I thought to myself _yea, one boring ass lecture that puts people to sleep. _I still don't bother to look; it was probably someone from the school board or some dorky kid here on their first year that got lost.

I heard a man mumbling to the professor something, but, yet again, I'm too enthralled with trying to fix this _damn nose!_

"Well I don't care what it's for your not interrupting an important lecture! Now you can go wait in the hall or stay and listen, your choice." I hear the professor get stern, and now the voices in the room get louder. I decide to take a peek at who it was now but as soon as I do, the door shuts and they're gone. I figure it was just some student for the school news paper wanting a story on some cheerleader who has bulimia. Yup, that's college and high school for you.

I suffer through another 15 minutes of a lecture and that's when the person came back in. I again, am too focused on my drawing to want to know who it is.

"Um, I'm looking for a K- uh-mm. sorry it's hard to pronounce but I think its Kailee Calhoun?" my heart stops, and drops to the floor, and I suddenly forgot how to breathe.

I look up, and I want to start crying right then and there. It's _him, _it was Zak Bagans, and he said _my_ name.

"Sorry did I not pronounce that right or something?" he looks at the professor hoping she will correct him. "Um, well, you won a contest? It was to spend an entire week filming and interviewing with the Ghost Adventures Crew, and it was to end with an investigation with us"

I hop up; I'm shaking so badly I can barely stand, "M-my name is Kailee Calhoun…" I burst into tears, my dream was coming true. It was finally coming true. I started hyperventilating.

"Aw I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset or anything..." he says oddly as he holds out his arms, "aw it's okay," he says chuckling as he walks toward me and hugged me. It's happening just how I always dreamed it would.

"Are you gonna be okay? Lawl, come on, let's go and get started, or do you need a minute?" he says calmly, I look around and every girl in the room has their jaws wide open and every guy is rolling his eyes.

"Yea, um, I'll uh, I'll be alright. I just need a glass of water and a paper bag," I say trying to laugh. "I can't believe this; I _have, _no, I _m__ust_ be dreaming. I am not kidding, really, now this is literally a _dream come true_. _Thank you_," I hug him tighter and, as much as I want to hold on forever, release him.

He grabs a tissue from the professor's desk and hands it to me, then takes a couple more, in case I burst into another wave of tears, "You're welcome, you earned it, you wrote the most touching poem we had ever seen, and you know what?" he stops and thought for a minute, "we should go to the schools where all of your best English teachers are." He sounds like he's joking but at the same time sounds serious.

"Ha, that would be pretty cool," I said choking back more tears as I remembered.

"Is one of them not far from here?" he asks me as he puts his arm around me and led me out the door. I can't believe he was actually being serious now.

"Um yea sort of, it's a half hour drive there…" I say nervously. I feel if I say one wrong thing, it would destroy everything planned.

"Well after we get to your dorm room and have you all packed and ready, we can make a stop there on our way to the hotel near the location. Man, we were so excited to finally meet you because of the meaning behind your poem. It was so touching." he says as he lets his hand rest on my shoulder. I want to lean into him and let him hold me, but I don't want to be weird though, so I refused the urge.

"Wait 'we'? Is Nick and Aaron here too?!" I almost shout in his ear, so I cup my mouth with my hand in reaction. I'm embarrassing myself more by the minute.

He laughs, "Yea they insisted, instead of heading to the hotel already. Aaron demanded he see who the, quote, 'awesome poem genius' was. Nick decided he wanted to as well, so then Billy and Jay also decided to tag along… ugh and _I'm _the one who gets stuck with them all too.. It's like you constantly have to babysit these guys." he pauses, smiling and laughing with that laugh I love so much, "Well, mainly Aaron." He laughs and then looks at me for a response.

I think fast then say "Yea, Aaron's such a clumsy oaf! Plus, he really is just a little kid trapped in a grown male's body. But aren't all of you guys anyway?"

"Yea, I guess you're right aren't you? But then again everyone has their inner kid, but I guess the 5 of us were the ones who got to keep 65% of it." He laughs yet again, and boy do I love that laugh. Makes me want to melt into him every time.

"Oh and look who it is… " he say this sarcastically and gives me a gentle smile, "Hey Aar-Aaron what are you-" before Zak could finish Aaron is dashing down the hall, with the most excited and adorable face I had ever seen him make, and swoops me up into a big bear hug.

"YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" he yells as he swings me around.

"Aaron drop her!" Zak says as if commanding a dog. "Bad boy Aaron! No ice cream for you later!"

Aaron sets me down and I laugh hard, which turns into a cough because of loss of breath. "OMG Aaron Goodwin!" I hug him again almost squealing!

"Aaron, are you squeezing the life out of fan girls again?" Nick says as he comes up with camera in hand chuckling. "Ha-ha! It's awesome to finally meet you, we all loved your poem…" he says hugging me while he holds in a laugh, "including Zak's mom!"

"Wow really? That's awesome! Oh my gosh I'm so happy right now! OK," I breathe slow deep breaths and try to calm myself down. I start to cry again, but I stop myself from hyperventilating and calm myself quickly.

"Oh um, Billy and Jay are at her dorm room already, we got permission from the college to just go on up there, so Bill's probably packing for you now." Aaron says whipping around, grabbing Nick's camera

I cringe a little, "You mean to tell me, you left, two, full grown 40-year-old men, to go through my drawers where I have underwear and bra's to pack my things?" I say laughing.

"Oh yea your right, dude we gotta rush back there, quick man, those guys are creeps!" Nick says laughing too. a big smile stretches across our faces and we all laugh for a moment.

The whole time, Zak has his arm around me and I soon find myself leaning into him and he doesn't notice. It was so comfortable having his cuddle me in his arm. It was a good thing he had his arm on me or else I wold have fallen over and fainted already. I felt like doing that now.

I close my eyes and let Zak guide me through the hall and keep me steady. I think hard and fast, words and phrases spilling into my head, then, they all come together and form my perfect poetic words. I take a deep breath, then speak my poetic statement, "And so the girl walks away upon the path of her dream, in the arm of the man she hopes to dream with, awaiting to take the new path of dreams come true, where her destiny and fate awaits her, and where her new future shall begin." We turn another corner to another hall. I was almost positive these guys are lost now, but of course, I haven't been paying attention to where we were going.

"What?" Zak looks at me with a puzzled face. He wrinkles his nose, and makes an unneeded face. I frown a little at him.

I make a mocking face back at him then, I giggle, "It's just a random poem I just thought of. I do it all the time for no reason." I look up at him and he smiles. and _god_ do I _love_ that _smile..._

"That was...really pretty sounding but I didn't hear all of it, could you repeat it?" he smiles at me with a kind, gentle face. He almost shines at that very moment. He truly _is _an angel. My own dark angel...

"Yea that was cool sounding." Aaron says to add himself into the conversation. He starts walking backwards, camera in hand, as he speaks. It snaps me back from my gazing of Zak's blue, pacific eyes.

I laugh yet again just before I repeat my poetic words, this time louder so they may hear, "And so the girl walks away upon the path of her dream, in the arm of the man she hopes to dream with, awaiting to take the new path of dreams come true, where her destiny and fate awaits her, and where her new future shall begin," I say it all with my eyes closed and head rested on Zak's shoulder.

I open my eyes slowly, juts in time to see there sparkling faces as they all look at me with sparkling eyes. I look up at Zak to see him in almost shock, "Wow, that was, that was beautiful." he almost stutters with his own words. he pauses and thinks hard, as if he carefully chooses his next, "I-I can't believe you just come up with those on the spot like that. That was just- that was- wow..." He looks at me with amazement and a sparkle in his eyes. I part my lips, and wait for him to say something again, but of course, Aaron has to include himself into the damn conversation...

"Yea dude! That was awesome!" Aaron says to yet again add himself into the conversation. It's truly adorable how he demands attention sometimes.

Zak lets out a sad sigh and I slump down slightly. _Damn it Aaron! why did you have to go and ruin the moment? _I then have to remind myself to forgive him because he _is_ Aaron Goodwin. He can't help it! Although, it's rather disappointing that Zak didn't get to say what he wanted to in the heat of the moment. I make it a point to myself that, before the week is out, I _will_ kiss him...

* * *

**OK****! that's the end of the first chapter. remember, this is how I daydreamed it would happen for me. I am very interested in what you daydream how it would happen for you! I would be able to make even more Fan Fics about your daydreams, and would LOVE to do that for you and make your daydreams, one of your favorite stories! so please, in your reviews, tell me how you imagine it would happen for you, and the one I feel that would be best to make a story out of, I will one at a time. also, I am accepting your poems about Zak, Nick or Aaron, and the best ones I will use for the beginning of my chapters.**

**I wrote the poem at the beginning. **


End file.
